


That Day (Jasico High School AU)

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is trying to get Nico to notice him and he's a huge dork.<br/>[High school AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Day (Jasico High School AU)

JASON

That day at school, I saw Nico in the hallway. He had on dark colors, as always, and slumped slightly as he hauled his backpack down the corridor on his back. We were friends of sorts, but he didn't like to get very personal, so it was hard to be close to him. Nonetheless, I always felt a small warmth in my chest and I just wanted to scoop poor, sad Nico up and make him feel better. Although that would definitely not help him feel better, I still wanted to.

I slowed my place as I walked down the hall behind him so I could just still watch him walk in front of me. I didn't really think I knew why, but in the back of my head, I always knew. I just pushed the thought aside whenever I came into my mind.

I had a crush on Nico Di Angelo.

It sucked to have a crush on him because he was so distant. When he had confessed he like guys to me a few months ago, I thought nothing that special of it. Well, besides him trying to own up to himself. That was good. But I what I mean is that I hadn't realized my feelings for him then. That day, I was becoming more aware of my feelings towards the dark and mysterious boy, but it's not like he really liked to show that much emotion or feel many emotions, so it was unlikely that he'd like anybody, let alone me. I just sort of attached myself onto him and forced my way into his life and become friends with him. He didn't seem to care that I had forced my way into his life, so I kept on forcing.

For some reason, as I walked behind Nico, I pointedly coughed. I knew I didn't have to cough, I just... did. Suddenly, Nico stood stock still and slowly turned around. I nearly ran into him, but I stopped just before his face hit my chest. He had the most perplexed look on his face and said, "Jason, you passed your chemistry class two sections ago." Our school was separated into sections, one for each type of study. There are five sections: Mathematics, Technical Studies, History, Sciences, and The Arts. Right now, we were in the Technical Studies section.

That it, I thought, I've died from embarrassment. My face went red and I nervously smiled. "Um, I had to... talk to my Computer Applications teacher!" I answered as I ran into the first open door I saw. Nico slowly and suspiciously followed me into the classroom.  
"Jason," he said.  
"Yea?" I replied.  
"This is _my_ class. This isn't even Computer Applications, it's Digital Editing and Arts," he said with a worried face. Oh lord, I thought, he is so onto me.  
"My mistake then," I said as I rushed out of the class.

***

Later that day after school, I decided to take matters into my own hands. As soon as I got home, I ran up to my room and dropped my school stuff. I grabbed my favorite movie off of my desk and ran downstairs. I grabbed my car keys and yelled a goodbye to my sister and mother as I went into the garage and got into my car. I put the key in the ignition and turned it on. I opened the garage door and backed onto the driveway and drove onto the street.

When I finally arrived at Nico's house, my heart was beating a mile a minute. I was super nervous, but I digested the butterflies in my stomach and walked up to Nico's house. I stood in front of where his bedroom window was and looked up. His window was just above me. I _needed_ to get his attention, but I didn't want his mom and sisters to know that I was there since one of his sisters and his mom kinda found me annoying for latching onto Nico. I picked up pebbles out of their garden and threw them at the window, making a little tapping noise every time one connected with the glass.

Since Nico clearly couldn't hear me, I just shouted, "Nico! Get off of your sorry butt and open the window!" Finally, the window opened with a creak and Nico's head appeared from inside.  
He looked down suspiciously and said, "Dude, just ring the doorbell, nobody's here but me. What do you want?"  
"Like I'd know that. But," I said nervously as I held up my movie, "You wanna watch 300?"  
"Hell _yea_ I do!" he said. He loved this movie.

He closed the window and I walked onto the porch, waiting for him to unlock the door. Finally I heard a click of the lock and the door swung open. I walked inside and plopped in front of the TV in the living room. Nico closed the front door and sat down next to me. I blushed a little bit, but I tried to cover it up as I put the movie disk in the tray. Behind me, I heard Nico say, "Dude, what's up with you? You seem super nervous."  
"It's nothing," I replied.  
"You of all people should know that I am the king of that phrase. Seriously, what's wrong?" Nico answered.  
"You wouldn't want to know," I replied.  
"Now I'm intrigued. You _must_ tell me!" he retorted.

I sighed and sat the disk on the table and closed the DVD player. Nico made a worried face and sat forward on the couch. I slumped back against the stand the TV was on. "I have a crush on somebody, but I don't know how to tell them I do," I said gruffly.  
"Oh, that's all? From your expression, I thought you were going to tell me you had six months to live!" Nico said, obviously relived.  
"Well, that person is a really good friend and I don't think he likes me," I continued.  
"You said he," Nico said.  
"What?" I replied.  
"You. Said. HE," Nico repeated.

My eyes widened and my face turned a fiery red. "No I didn't," I said, my voice an octave higher.  
"Yea ya did. Is that what you wanted to tell me? Why would I of all people care?" Nico said, slightly chuckling.  
"Because it's you I like," I said plainly. Nico's face went blank.  
"So, when's Ashton Kutcher going to come out and tell me I've been punk'd?" Nico said after a moment with all seriousness in his voice.

I raised an eyebrow. "Whatd'ya mean? That is seriously how I feel." I replied.  
"Dude, knock it off! Who told you I liked you? Was it Hazel? She's been trying to get us together for months now! You shouldn't go around messing with people's feelings like that," Nico retorted, redness covering his face.  
"You don't believe me?" I asked, hurt a little.  
"Why would I? You're you and I'm m- Oh!"

I shut Nico up with a big kiss on the cheek. His face was entirely pink and his hand shot up to his cheek. He turned his head to me as I was sitting next to him on the couch. Then, he did the most unexpected thing, he wrapped his arms around me and I could feel his face against my neck in the biggest smile he could manage. I wrapped my arms around Nico and we just sat there for a moment, hugging. Then, I slowly let go and put the movie in. I wasn't going to just _not_ watch it with him.

I put an arm around him and pulled him against me. He sighed and snuggled close to me on the couch. After about twenty minutes I finally said, "So, we're dating, right?"  
Nico looked at me and said with the most sarcasm he could manage, " _No, why would we ever?_ Of course, dummy!"


End file.
